HalfLife: Behind Enemy eyes
by Kurn Devine
Summary: A soldier named Astrile that was in the same Helicopter with Shepard ends up facing a nightmare type of Black Mesa, Review and Read! If good reviews ill make more chapters! ;


Half-Life: Behind Enemies Eye's  
  
Fic by Kurn (Yes I know I write crappy fics and stories.)  
Few hours later when Gordon had opened the Rift to the Alien worlds, and Gina finally called for help from Grunts they were ordered to find and kill Gordon and seal the Rifts in Black Mesa. A Helicopter was flying to Black Mesa's way with Shepard and the others in there. Astrile had a Grunt helmet and suit looking just like Shepard but his armor and helmet was black with grey dots. He clenched his fists around the handles of his shotgun sighing quietly. It was his first mission and he didn't expect everything to be kept quiet until they got there. He heard the others argue and joke each other around and piss each other off as well. Shepard and him were quiet and didn't really bother asking questions. Astrile looked at the open drop off space in the helicopter seeing part of a plane flying with them. He heard a large crash as everything shook violently. Astrile held his shotgun closer wondering what the hell was going on.  
He saw a green light beam going through the helicopter they're in as everyone eyes widen. Everything went eerily quiet as everything turned into a blinding white color then a earth shattering sound went through the plane making everything dark. He thought he was dead but he wasn't...He opened his eyes slowly as he saw a large Red eye looking down at him as he was imprisoned with large fang looking spikes towering over him and cornering him. The eye spoke in some kind of odd language in a flam like tone then everything shifted back to the real world. He was in front of a gate with other soldiers. They were all fighting weird looking creatures as there was a explosion. His eyes widen as the explosion pushed him back what he thought was a hole in the ground. He saw Shepard get hit as he fell into the black Abyss. He landed into some muddy water floating along with it while he was knocked out from the blast. His body floated along with the dirty looking water. A Scientist looked down at him grasping his hand soon pulling him into the Surviving area. (This is during Opposing Forces when Shepard was walking around in the Surviving area.) Astrile was carried to a office area. The area had few grunt corpses that didn't survive the attack. Astrile groaned quietly as there was screams coming from outside the room he was in. The scientist near him started to breathe heavy hiding behind a table hopping whatever was out there wouldn't come in. Astrile kept lying there silently as the Scientist screamed for his life. Everything was still black to Astrile. His heart beating fast as he opened his eyes slowly standing up while looking around as he saw the scientist being eaten alive. The scientist shook violently seeming to be in a stroke as a creature's long skinny fingers were ripping the Scientist's insides open and stuffing it into its stomach what seemed to be a mouth. The scientist groaned as he tried to reach for a pistol a dead soldier had. Astrile stood up quietly walking over to the Pistol as he aimed it at the scientist's head from where he stood. He pulled the trigger slowly as a air shattering bang went through the room, The zombie stood up fast turning around to face the Soldier, its white coat soaked in fresh and old blood. It slowly walked forward, its leg limping along with its side as it leaned forward a bit reaching out to Astrile. He aimed the pistol at the zombie shooting once but it didn't seem to die... He shot again but it only stumbled this time.  
  
"Fuck this" Astrile cursed as he kicked the zombie down with his boot running out of the Scientist room fast. The Zombie was still following him as he panted running as fast as he can soon losing the Zombie due to the zombie's limp. Astrile looked around before checking the pistol seeing if it had more ammo. "Shit...Only 5 more bullets..." he said quietly to him self as he looked around where he was. He was in some kind of security office with a Barney corpse on the table. His eyes widen as he saw ammo clips for the pistol on the table grabbing them all quickly as he heard the door being pounded on. "What the-"Soon as he spoke the door slammed open as the Zombie seemed to be not alone. There was Three of them as more seemed to flood the room "What the hell is this, Resident Evil!?" Astrile looked around as he saw the Barney corpse having a shotgun in his hand as he grinned running towards it. He stumbled as he fell forward over a Scientist corpse. The zombies weren't far away to grab him as he reached forward grasping the shotgun aiming behind him. The shotgun's bullet hole pressing against the zombie's head firing the head crab and the victims head off fast. The Zombies kept walking towards him as he looked around seeing a Vent near the Security officer's lockers kicking it open as he crawled in fast. Soon as he crawled into the vent the entrance collapsed on a Zombies head gushing blood on the surface of the vent violently. Astrile kept crawling forward as he peeked out of a Vent. Shepard was waiting at the stairs but he was looking in a door. A man in a blue suit was arguing with a scientist as Shepard walked up stairs quickly.  
  
Astrile thought Shepard was dead but he was wrong. He continued to crawl on as he slid out of the Vent slowly. He felt the only survivor then he looked forward, two assassin males were holding their assault rifles aiming at him. He dropped his shotgun and pistol raising his arms slowly. He lost...Captured by the Assassins. They had him in a truck with his wrists cuffed and locked in the back part of the Army truck. He wondered what would happen next...  
  
(Okay that's it for now. If I get better reviews ill continue writing this story! If you have any suggestions or thoughts about this or how you think I should improve on let me know in reviews!) 


End file.
